Paradoxial universe
by ZEYD-ARCHY
Summary: Felix Wheeler meets a strange Mud girl, who seems to understand Gnommish, and where the People are hiding, has she stolen a book like the infamous Artemis Fowl? or does she simply know too much?
1. Chapter 1

It was a night, just like every other, cold and dank and don't forget dark! He stood at the base of the LEP watchtower, the marquee sign flickered with the latest updates about child abductions, including a pair of dwarves and a request for cash reward. He remembered things used to be much calmer and safer when he was younger. Now things had changed, and everything was a threat, or… so it felt like it sometimes.  
He stared up to the main deck and pulled a small stick next to him, it was all he really could do right this second… he had to wait for his access codes to show up and open the doors, but he could just wait in the lobby for the time being. Oh the glory of being a freshman on the job. He sighed and looked around, watching a group of young sprites talk in the far wing of the hall. He himself just groaned and slunk back into his chair and everything seemed to go so smoothly back then too. he reached down to his pants pocket, and drew out a small picture, it was when he was little and his ears had much more of a point to them back then…

"oh how the years have not been kind to me" he reached a hand up to touch along his burned off ear tips and tried to imagine that he did look normal, and that he was still welcomed here. Fat chance… he looked to his parents on either side of the photo and smiled. His mother was always a rather tall and large elf, but his father, he was the classic surly man with arms the size of the human computer monitor. How those two ever fell in love was beyond him, even to this day…

"Wheeler! Get in here!" he winced and slid the picture away and stood up. "Your access codes haven't arrived yet, but you will be working upper tonight," it was his commander, rude and yet, so charming at the same time…

"do you understand?" he asked and Wheeler blinked and nodded "yes sir" he let go, a weak smile and let his commanding officer take the lead.

"Tonight, they aren't going to go easy on ya little guy, just because you're a newbie, doesn't mean..."

"I know sir, I'm, prepared to work at my fullest esteem" Wheeler said rather proudly.

"Good, then I don't need to give you another lecture. You're riding the next flare, so I hope you're ready…"

"Yes sir, I... am" he had never rode the flares before, but... he had heard stories from some of the older LEP officers, someone went in a ship, and when the flare went off, the hull was breached, and he was burned alive.

"Felix," his commander was a few feet ahead and looking back at him. "Are you coming? Or are you just going to day dream?"  
The smaller elf nodded and hurried after him, following his long strides. He linked his hand through the larger elf's arm and leaned against him, with a quiet sigh. "I'll come back home in one piece... I promise" his small hand slid down and laced fingers into the larger hand.


	2. Chapter 2

She heard a loud crash and looked to her left. Great… her step brother was high as a freaking kite and taking the rest of the house up with him. "Chris!" she heard her mother shout in the room across from the living room. By now, most of the family had left, and it was just them left. Her adoptive parents had gone a while ago and left her to try and live out the rest of the party.

Well, the party had died out a long time ago, and now she was just bored and tired.  
She slid her iPhone into her pocket and got up. She made her way through stacks of newspapers and into the kitchen, passing her mother's massive collection of unicorn statues.

"I'm heading home mom…" she said quietly and got a wide eyed look from the blonde haired 40 year old.

"You sure?" she asked in a soothing voice, as if trying to sway her to stay the night.

"No, it's alright… I have to go to… umm… the counselor tomorrow" she lied and smiled, hoping her mother would buy it, and thankfully she did.

"Well, okay… if you want I can drive you to the hotel".

"No, its okay, I'll just, get a cab" she was 18, right? She could defend herself! And if not, she always had her iPhone and a small switchblade she had to keep on her. Hey, it was the big city! She had to keep something on her just in case she were to get mugged.

A few minutes later, she was let out and stood outside for her cab. It was about midnight, and it was still rather cold, it had snowed earlier but mainly melted away in the afternoon. She was in a small residential area, in the main part of a small cul de sac. Lots of weird things happened here… but people all claim to have seen things, but, no one could really recall what they had seen exactly.  
A pair of lights appeared at the mouth of the cul de sac and she raised her hand, calling the cab over.  
It made its way over and slowed to a stop by the house. She pulled open the car back door and slid into the back seat.

"to Cullen motel please" she said quietly, and yanked the door closed. She looked up to the cab driver and smiled, a rather old and withered face peered back at her through the rear view mirror.

"Right a'way" he smiled to himself and put the vehicle back into gear and turned around In the middle of the road and headed out of the large cul de sac.

****

"so.. he groaned, trying to fidget against the restraints. "so… where am I supposed to be going!" his commander glanced down to him and tugged tight an upper restraint. "you're going topside for tonight," he grumbled quietly and took a step back.

"yes! But where!" Felix gagged slightly under the pressure of the chest straps.

"To a little place in northern Canada!"

Felix could've sworn he heard his old friend with actual joy in his voice… scary how that turned  
out.

"N-northern Canada? Do... we even have people posted there?"

"Actually… yes!"

Felix rubbed his forehead in a slight anxiety and sighed "Daniel… are you just doing this to get rid of me?" he asked and reached a hand out to hold onto the larger elfs hand. "you.. know I'll still love you, right?" he asked, and smiled weakly. The large hand was pulled away from his small grasp.

"you leave in five minutes" Daniel said rather sternly and walked out, closing the hatch behind him, a loud pneumatic hiss filled the room. It felt like the hiss had sucked out his heart as well.  
He swallowed slightly, a small throb in his chest made his pointed ears tingle in fear and slight anticipation of what was to come. Was it going to be a full moon tonight? He could really use another jab at some magic he was, after all, exhausted from training and exams, but at least this was a good excuse to get out of the house and away from chores!  
He felt the heat coming from outside, or… maybe it was just him… his nerves were and easy thing to rattle, especially lately. "Daniel?" he asked quietly and heard a reply from the inner ships intercom.

"yeah? Felix?"

"I'm sorry" he said simply and looked out the small windows as flames tore up the shaft and rapidly engulfed the small craft the fire lapping up the sides of the ship, and thrusting him vertical. By now, the sheer velocity, throwing him skyward was enough to make his head swirl and eventually, he breathed out in an odd cough and his head flopped to the side.  
Through the intercom Daniel laughed. "little runt.." he said quietly and pressed a few switches, the large ship piloted itself upward, thanks to Daniels expert remote controlling talents, though if it wasn't for him, Felix would have crashed into the sides and possibly imploded into oblivion.

"some days I wonder what you would do without me" he chuckled and guided him away from a sharp wall. Once the ship tore from the surface, Daniel shouted into the microphone and Felix jolted awake.

"buh?!" he stared at the large windows and blinked, the world around him changed from and ugly dank dirt world to a new outlay of green grass and trees, far off, there was a small city, no… it looked like a village. He took control and switched back to manual, he teetered the large pod downward slowly and took shelter behind a large tree line on the downward slope of a large hill. He slid out of the pod, and clipped on a pair of motorized wings.

"Felix, Wheeler here…" he paused, waiting for an answer "what is my... location?" he asked quietly, near whispers. No reply.


	3. Chapter 3

He took to the sky, hoping he could recognize a landmark or something! Maybe a massive statue of a woman with a pointy crown and fire in her hand… no… he lit higher and started to circle the village it was so small… a tight knit community no doubt! He lowered himself down a few altitudes, though he had neglected to shield. He touched down on a small flat building, definitely a condo; it looked so out of place in this little town! He slid off the plywood rooftop and onto the nearest balcony and leaned over the ledge. There was a police station across the block. He cupped a hand on the side of his goggles and zoomed in the focals.

"Breton… Police" he paused and sat back. He was physically the farthest place away from home he had ever been… he closed the zoom panel in his goggles and pulled up a search panel. "Breton" he entered, "location" he entered in again to refine the search results.

So, he could be in many locations! Hopefully not in Cape Breton! He was terrified of water, well at least drowning anyway. He remembered something about Daniel saying something about a large city.

A crackle filled his helmet and his eyes started to water. The sound invading his brain and his eyes snapped shut unconsciously. He was frantically trying to right himself while flying blind his ears flexed irritably picking up the sound of a car nearby and his limbs worked to jam off his helmet. A few short minutes later, the small headgear had finally vaulted from his head and fell to the ground though the ground seemed much closer than it had before… or it might have been his imagination. He took a sharp turn to aim for the sound of a vehicle, it would be a much softer landing if he could coordinate himself just right.

Felix stuck out his feet, trying to right himself, and felt them jerk up into his chest, he was thrown back and flipped head over heels off of the vehicle before he slammed hard into a small tree in the ditch. He groaned in pain, once he had his bearings in order and cupped a small hand to his forehead.

Some kind of warm red liquid drained between his fingers and into his lap. Thankfully, his suit wasn't as defective as his helmet and cushioned the blow. He patted his side and felt his hip was dislocated, wonderful… and he had skipped out on his specialty healing classes to fix these kinds of things! Though thankfully, he could feel his magic working over the small dislocated joint and slashed open head, it was painful, but livable.

He looked to the vehicle he had landed on and pushed himself up to look at it properly. The small yellow and black taxicab had crashed as well, rolled too, under a small bridge and jammed into the river. The front windshield was smashed open, and a rather chubby man wearing a turban was strewn out across the river, his neck, twisted in a 180 degree angle. Felix winced how heavy was he when he landed?

He crawled over to the wreckage and looked inside the vehicle, there was a person inside, alive and clinging to the seat ahead of them, female by how slender she looked. He reached to his holster, drawing a buzz baton from his side. He pressed the safety on and started to ram the rear of the baton into the glass window, watching it shatter with the second blow. He crawled inside, a small hand outstretched.

----

Jenipher thumbed through her iphone pictures, checking her mail.

'Leave me alone you psychotic little.. .' she clamped a hand over the phone and shut it off, she could feel her eyes water. She had always had issues with her boyfriend, never any good kind of issues. She would get jealous of him and his mass of friends. But it had been three months since they last spoke, and it still felt like it was yesterday the two were talking on the computer and hanging out together. She punched her seat and rubbed her forehead, he was moodier than her on PMS, and that was a feat in itself.

" I love you too" she whispered and sighed. As soon as the last breath of sigh escaped her lips the car's hood was suddenly smashed in. a pair of holes appeared in the windshield and something crashed into the roof. It seemed to crumple around a small form, as if there was a tiny invisible man who had fallen from four hundred feet in the air! The car suddenly careened to the left, then right and the driver let out a confused scream.  
Everything went quiet, it was all silent, all Jenipher could see was the airbag, exploding into the cabdrivers seat, his body rocketed out of the car's windshield. She felt her seatbelt tighten around her chest and pull her back into place, as the car slammed against the ground and fell over the side of the now destroyed bridge. It tumbled bumper over bumper into the water, and came to a stop on its roof.

Her chest heaved violently panting and gasping for air, she looked around frantically, her neck hurt, a lot. She grabbed onto the seat ahead of her, trying to get a grasp of what just happened. Windshield broken through, cabdriver gone, no seatbelt obviously… and crumpled in roof. Speaking of roof, her head and shoulders were rubbing against the soft material. A few moments later, the glass blew through to her right and she shrieked a small hand reached in. She reached a hand out to take it and the moment her fingers touched the hand she fell unconscious as if by an invisible force, it felt… pleasant.


End file.
